stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vindor
Vindor Sihanouk was the eldest brother of the renowned Vince Sihanouk, the Great Knight who became leader of the Society Against Chaos (S.A.C.), also known as the Resistance or the Rebellion. Vindor was often overshadowed by his younger brother, yet out of the remaining five siblings, he was recognised as the most calm, composed and tactical. These traits, combined with his analytical nature, made him an excellent strategist and he would later work alongside Vince coordinating Resistance attacks after the Great Knights fell. When the Resistance finally collapsed, Vindor led the survivors over the Ice Hills to escape capture by Chaos and resettled in the Havik Kingdom. Childhood Vindor was born in the city of Vinus, capital of the Vinusian region that was re-established by his ancestor Malendor Sihanouk. He was the eldest child in a family of 5 brothers and 1 sister, the son of a Great Knight named Vincarch. From an early age, Vindor's parents noted him to be the most calm and caring of his siblings, and they questioned as to whether to send him off as a page to his uncle Virgil. Eventually, they decided against this and sent him to a prestigious grammar school in Vinus to be educated for free, seeing that his qualities suited the profession of a scholar rather than a professional soldier. At school, Vindor was noted for his kindness and charity towards his fellow classmates, while performing exceptionally well academically and participating in many musical education programmes, something which was specific to Great Knight grammar schools. His parents became extremely proud of their eldest son, bizarre for them as their family had always prided military talent. Regardless, Vindor also developed an interest in studying military history, reading entire encyclopaedias dedicated to the subject. Rather than pursuing sports, Vindor would stay at home and write books about made-up historical events or alternate universes, complete with battle maps and character profiles of his creations. With all this knowledge, he became an expert in ancient military formations and the conquests of the Great Knights over a century before. As a Great Knight Although still recognised more so for his academic talent, Vindor was subsequently enrolled in multiple training courses in the military to oversee commanding as a strategic advisor. Overwhelmed with a plethora of job opportunities, Vindor continuously switched between this, writing literature, playing music and working at museums, enjoying all four. Vindor's first active service as a strategic advisor was during the infamous Lostathon Campaign, where he orchestrated the deployment of cavalry divisions (some of which Nircurus, Galderian and Yaleris commanded) towards Firnost, subsequently capturing the city. Combined with his use of amphibious assaults on the coastline, Vindor appeared to be an excellent candidate to take up the position of a general, but he refused on the grounds that he lacked any effective leadership skills, nor fighting experience, to lead entire armies, only advising them instead. Regardless, Vindor was quickly assigned to General Halm Hallstav of the Majestic Order, who had coincidentally had Vince as his squire, and proved to be a successful strategist in the many campaigns they participated in. Category: Character Category: Male Characters Category: Great Knights Category:Eclipse of the Knights Category:The Great Northern Saga Category:Alive